When I Escape
Chapter 1: The Beginning : I was sitting on my bed after I came home from school. I could hear the busy New York below me. I was bored sick all day at school and all I wanted to do now was go kick my new soccer ball around in our big backyard. I ran over to my sports trunk and opened it up. “Basketballs, soft balls, bats, tennis rackets ...but no soccer ball!” I turned around and there sat my little sister’s doll. “Crystal!”, I thought. “That little sister of mine always gets into my stuff!” : I charged out of my room, my long, blonde curly hair bouncing on my back. I marched down the hall to Crystal’s room. I turned her door knob quickly and I stepped into the room. “Raine!”, she said standing up. “What are you doing here?” I looked on the ground and there sat my new soccer ball that I got last week on my birthday, popped. I could tell my eyes were blue fire! “What happened to my soccer ball, Crystal?”, I shouted at the girl. Crystal’s green eyes began to flood with tears. She grabbed her red hair to cover it up. “I-I just wanted to kick it around!”, she stammered. “But it hit the tip of my pencil tower. and popped.” I looked at her. “Oh when Mom and Dad get home Crystal, you’ll be sorry!” My long legs towered over her head. Then, I gave Crystal a mean look and stomped away. My parents are Ashton and Jade Welkins, two big movie actors and they never have time for this stuff. I went back to my room and grabbed a basketball instead and went to shoot some hoops. : After what seemed like forever, my parents’ limo pulled into our driveway. Fortunately they looked less busy than usual. Yes! I ran to my mother and gave her a hug. My Mother’s hair is equally blonde to mine but straight. We were about the same height. I hugged my Daddy too. He had brown hair.“How was filming?”, I asked. “Swell!”, said Daddy. “Yes, excellent.”, Mother continued. My parents seemed happy and I didn’t want to upset them. I bit my lip out of habit. My Mother saw me apparently. “Oh, Raine dear.”, she said. “What’s wrong?” I just looked at my parents and faked a smile, but in my mind I wanted to scream so all of New York and even some Bostonians could hear me! Someone had to break the ice, and that someone was me. “Well...you see, Mom. My new soccer ball went pop.” Mom and Dad exchanged glances at each other. “Pop?”, asked Daddy. “Well, uh, Crystal kind of got it and popped it.” My parents looked at me funny. “How did Crystal get it?”, asked Daddy. Did you leave it out around the house?”, continued mother. “It’s only a week old!” I tried not to cry. 12 year old’s don’t cry about these things. I don't wimp out! “She stole it! I was at school!” I grabbed my basketball and sprinted into the house so they could not say another word. : I crashed into my room holding back tears. Down the hall, I could hear mother and Crystal talking. Finally, they entered my room. “Sorry about the soccer ball, Rainey!”, Crystal muttered. She ran back to her room. Mother sat on my bed. “She’s only seven, Raine. She doesn’t know better. Mother smiled at me, got up and closed the door as she left. “Doesn’t know better, eh?”, I whispered to myself. “Mother will be saying that about Crystal when she’s my age!” I stared at my blue ceiling. “Mother and Daddy should star in a movie about my life! Maybe then they’ll get it!” I turned and faced the door. My parents never understand my life. Never! : Night came. I was mad at everyone! So I decided to, escape. Just to the back. I snuck out my window. All of a sudden, these guys came and grabbed me. They pulled me in their van. I saw something that said brain-drainer. I felt a big bang on my head. Then I passed out. Category:Original Stories Category:Writing Category:Rowan's Pieces Category:T Rating